la resurrección del dragon lunar
by aitze de la cruz
Summary: Goku al no encontrar una nave que funcionara murio en la explosión de namekusei, freezer logro sobrevivír y cobro venganza contra los guerreros z. Han pasado los años y la tierra es actualmente protegida por ciertas heroínas conocidas como sailors scouts. Un dia la tierra recibe al emperador freezer quien causa un caos total y para vencerlo necesitaran la ayuda de guerrero caido
1. Chapter 1

En el planeta namekusein transcurrían los 5 minutos antes de que todo explotara en millones de pedazos... ya no quedaba nada con vida todo estaba cubierto de lava y fuego, incluso la gravedad estaba siendo afectada provocando que todo empezara a salir volando al cielo. Truenos y relampagos acompañados de un cielo muerto iluminaba el mundo en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Pero en alguna parte del devastado planeta, un guerrero rubio y un alienígena blanco habían dado por terminado su feroz combate dejando al guerrero como vencedor y el otro tirado en el suelo hecho trizas y agonizando...

El guerrero habia abandonado a su contrincante y ahora se enfocaba en salir del planeta lo mas rapido posible, buscó por todos lados pero todas las naves estaban destrozadas y sin funcionamiento.

Habia encontrado la nave de freezer a un lado de una barranca, entro y buscó el panel de control hasta que porfin dio con el.

-!enciende porfavor!- exclamo goku mientras apretaba todos los botones sin parar, pero, para su mala suerte tampoco funcionaba la máquina.

La nave empezó a tambalearse, y al explotar la superficie tiro la nave al barranco inundado de lava, goku enseguida salio de la nave rompiendo el techo, y desde el cielo veia como su unica esperanza de salir del planeta era quemado por completo.

Goku observó a su alrededor y solo veia el horrible paisaje que lo rodeaba, sin nada que pudiera hacer ni a donde ir, sintio una enorme frustración y desesperación, todo había acabado para el.

Kaiosama, el encargado de la galaxia del norte, no podia seguir viendo la deprimente situación de goku, asi que decidió no seguir observando y sólo esperar lo peor con gran pesar.

Goku volteaba a todas partes pero al final se rindio, era su fin, al menos pudo derrotar al malvado emperador freezer y asi salvar al universo.

El planeta finalmente estaba a pundo de explotar, solo quedaban 5 segundos.

-!MALDICIOOOOOOOOOONNN!- gritó goku con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde el espacio exterior, a millones de kilómetros, se pudo apreciar cómo namekusein explotó finalmente, con una luz cegadora y con un silencio desgarrador.

El guerrero goku había muerto...

Kaiosama cayo de rodillas con la mirada al suelo y empezó a derramar lágrimas de un dolor profundo.. Los guerreros z que estaban con kaiosama tambien sintieron dolor al perder aun amigo. Picoro solo guardo silencio en señal de gran respeto hacia un valiente guerrero que dio su vida por los demas...

En la tierra todos se enteraron de la muerte de goku, muchos lloraron hasta no poder mas, pero milk y gohan fueron los mas dolidos, otros como los namekianos, guardaron un momento de silencio incluyendo a vegeta.

Los meses pasaron, dende fue nombrado kamisama de la tierra para que el se encargara de las esferas del dragon, gohan decidió seguir los pasos de su padre y entreno para poder asi salvar la tierra como lo hubiera querido su padre.

Pero no fue hasta que un dia comun y corriente apareció en el espacio una nave alienígena de aspecto bastante familiar... todos los guerreros z sintieron el poderoso ki y entonces se reunieron donde la nave había aterrizado.

Cuando las compuertas se abríeron nadie podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, era freezer quien al parecer había sobrevivido a la explosión de namekusein, con un cuerpo reconstruido genéticamente y mas poderoso que antes, solo les quedaba pelear a los guerreros z, freezer habia llegado a la tierra para matar a los amigos de goku, por venganze de lo que este le hizo... Y asi se libró una batalla feroz para decidir el destino de la tierra, pero desgraciadamente el final era el esperado...

Han transcurrido 15 años desde que todo esto ocurrio, la tierra actualmente gozaba de paz y tranquilidad ya que era protegida por un grupo de heroínas quienes ahora se habían ocupado de protegerlo de las garras del mal.

Estas heroínas también habían luchado contra feroces enemigos quienes su unico objetivo era la tierra. Igualmente sus vidas habían corrido peligro, incluso algunas habían muerto, pero fueron revividas tiempo despues. Aun que su metodo de pelea era muy diferente a los guerreros z eso no les impidió que pudieran triunfar.

Ellas habían decidido ocultar sus identidades como heroínas, llamadas sailors scouts, por lo cual a sido duro y dificil, pero al final lograron acostumbrarse...

Eran las 12 de la tarde en el centro de tokio, un hermoso cielo despejado cubria la ciudad en su totalidad dando un clima agradable para salir a dar un paseo.

La ciudad había cambiado, la tecnología tuvo un gran progreso en beneficio de todos, enormes edificios empresariales y aviones cubrian una pequeñisima parte de la vista al cielo, mucha gente habia optado por usar autos tradicionales en vez de los que volaban ya que últimamente tenian mejor diseño y un manejo mas dinámico, pero no por eso dejaban de usarlos.

Y todo gracias, a la compañia capsula corp...

En un colegio se había tocado el timbre para finalizar las clases, todos los jovenes salieron corriendo del plantel con gran felicidad, al final de la estampida estaba los que no tenian mucha prisa de salir, y entre ellos estaba serena tsukino, tambien llamada sailor moon y lider de las sailor scouts.

Serena caminaba a casa sola ya que sus amigas, el resto de las sailor scouts, tuvieron cosas pendientes dentro del colegio, su novio darien se encontraba en un avion, regresando del extranjero por cuestiones de trabajo.

-creo que todo el día para mi sola, ahora que haré?- se pregunto serena con la mano en el menton y viendo el cielo. -supongo que podría dar un paseo por el parque, no puedo desperdiciar un clima asi-

Serena cambio su rumbo dirigiéndose al parque, pero no sin antes pasar a comprar comida...

Mientras tanto, justo a un lado de la luna, una nave espacial iba en dirección a la tierra a una velocidad lenta pero aterradora para quienes supieran a quien le pertenecia.

Dentro de la cabina de mando habia una pantalla gigantesca el cual mostraba la imagen de la tierra. Se escucho el abrir de una botella de vidrio, y una copa se lleno de vino rojo de gran calidad, acto seguida una mano blanca sujeto la refinada copa con gran delicadeza y elegancia, la levantó y movio la copa en circulos lentamente para disolver el liquido.

El alienígena de aspecto humanoide dio una silenciosa risa mientras contemplaba la tierra.

-cuanto tiempo, desde aquella vez...- menciono nostálgico el sádico emperador freezer recordando aquellos momentos cuándo habia guerreros dignos de su presencia.

-espero que lo que me mencionaron sea verdad- freezer tomo el vino de su copa sin dejar de observar la imagen de la tierra, de manera fija y pensativa...

El parque de tokio se encontraba lleno, familias, amigos y parejas, gozaban de la brisa del aire mientras almorzaban sentados en el verde pasto. Serena recorría el parque con gran alegria, comiendo palomitas y observando las actividades que se realizaban por todos lados, era una sensación cálida y muy hogareña.

Serena finalmente se sento en una banca desocupada con una vista tota al campo, miro los alrededores y vio en un cartel que el nuevo celular de la marca cápsula corp se había puesto a la venta el dia de hoy, lastimosamente no tenia dinero y sintio una gran decepción al recordar que se había gastado todo en cosas que no necesitaba.

-me pregunto que estaran haciendo las demas, no me gustaria seguir todavía en la escuela y mas con este bonito dia- serena dio un suspiro profundo y continuo comiendo sus palomitas..

Mientras tanto en la colosal mansión capsula, un hombre de traje corria por los pasillos con rapidez y preocupación mientras cargaba consigo una tableta electrónica, al final abrió una puerta enorme de golpe y se detuvo recuperando el aliento.

-que sucede tatsuki?- pregunto una voz femenina que provenia del frente.

-mi señora tenemos una emergencia- El hombre camino hasta la mujer que estaba sentada en un escritorio y le entrego la tableta electrónica.

La mujer observó la tableta y se sorprendio al instante, golpeo su mano contra el escritorio con gran fuerza y se levanto de golpe haciendo retroceder su silla, la mujer crujío sus dientes y sus ojos estaban llenos de ira mientras seguia mirando la tableta cada segundo.

-tatsuki, manda un comunicado al gobierno mencionandoles que tienen que refugiar a las personas en un lugar seguro-

-!Enseguida!- el hombre se fue del lugar dejando a la mujer quien seguia mirando la tableta el cual mostraba una foto la nave de freezer a un lado de la luna.

Momentos mas tarde en la cuidad todas las televisoras le pedian al público refugiarse en ciertos puntos de la cuidad donde los esperaban la armada militar y los marinos con el pretexto de que habría un fuerte terremoto.

Las personas poco a poco se dirigían a los puntos de refigio de la ciudad. Serena por su parte vio como las personas revisaban sus celulares y se iban corriendo dejando alguna que otra pertenencia sin valor.

-!¿que sucede, que esta pasando?!- serena veia el terror en los rostros de las personas quienes se iban del parque a paso veloz.

La mujer de la mansión capsula había subido al techo rápidamente, y sin perder tiempo observó al cielo, noto un punto negro que descendía del cielo en dirección a la ciudad.

-ya llego... Despues de 15 años apareces maldito, ahora cuantas personas asesinaras?- dijo la mujer apretando sus dedos contra la barda de metal.

Serena seguia parada en el parque sin saber que sucedia, depronto escucho un sonido proveniente del cielo y al mirar arriba vio como una nave espacial descendía, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

-que es.. eso?- serena vio impactada la extraña nave y sintió un mal presentimiento..


	2. la llegada de frezzer

En las calles de tokio se podia sentir, ver y escuchar el terror de los humanos quienes corrían en las calles sin control alguno. Lo que hace unos instantes fue un dia alegre y pacífico, con una sola noticia se convirtió en un caos total, pero lo que no sabían, era que algo mucho peor que un terremoto estaba apunto de tocar tierra.

Cuando la mayoría de los ciudadanos corrian hacia los puntos de seguridad indicados por el gobierno notaron que la luz del sol fue bloqueada, se detuvieron y voltearon hacia el cielo solo para ver algo impactante, una nave alienigena de proporciones gigantesca avanzaba sobre la cuidad sin temor a ser atacado.

Muchas personas entendieron lo que realmente sucedía y si antes tenian miedo, ahora estaban aterrorizados. Pero lo curioso para los cuidadanos es que no veian o escuchaban algun tanque de guerra, ejércitos o siquiera algun jets de la marina que se enfrentará a dicha nave...

Serena corria sin detenerse hacia el punto donde parecia aterrizar la nave, saco su teléfono pero no tenia señal, al parecer los satélites estaban siendo interferidos, volteo a su alrededor y para su alivio no vio a ninguna persona.

La nave por fin toco suelo en las orillas del parque, serena se detuvo y se escondio detras de un frondoso y ancho arbol, escuchó las compuertas abrirse de par en par asi que se asomó y espero a que alguien saliera de la nave.

Para su sorpresa vio a centenares de alienígenas salir de golpe en dirección a los cuatro vientos, sin control y disparando a todo lo que sus ojos apuntaban.

Serena estaba sorprendida, pero sin perder tiempo se transformo en sailor moon...

Dentro de la nave, freezer observaba como la cuidad se hacia añicos con su singular sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba tomando vino, pero su diversión fue interrumpida por un signo de admiración que parpadeaba en una esquina de la enorme pantalla.

-por fin te encontre...- susurro freezer quien al acercar la imagen vio a una mujer atacando a sus tropas.- vaya vaya vaya... No es lo que esperaba, pero muestrame tu poder-

Serena atacó con sus mejores ataques derribando a gran cantidad de soldados con facilidad, esto atrajo la atencion de muchos soldados quienes ahora tenian como objetivo acabar con ella. Los soldados poco a poco rodeaban a serena dejándola en un gran aprieto.

Depronto un soldado apareció enfrente de serena listo para dispararle a una escasa distancia, sin embargo una bola de fuego lo embistió de lleno, desintegrándolo al instante.

Serena miro feliz a su amiga rei quien apareció a un lado suyo.

-serena tu sabes que está sucediendo?- pregunto rei al tomar posicion de pelea.

-no tengo idea, solo vi como la gente empezó a correr de la nada, cuando intenté buscar el problema vi una nave descender cerca de donde estaba asi que la seguí y esas cosas feas salieron de la nave a atacaron todo-

-me pregunto quien sera el causante, puedo sentir una energia muy poderosa dentro de aquella nave, sea lo que sea nos esta observando... Primero acabemos con esta plaga, luego nos ocupamos de el- serena asinto y juntas atacaron al ejercito.

En la corporación cápsula, una mujer de cabello largo y azul camino hasta un cuarto especial donde habian numerosos televisores mostrando la cuidad, tomo asiento y puso la mira de las camaras hacía el lugar donde habia aterrizado la nave. Todas las pantallas mostraban como la cuidad se venia abajo por culpa de soldados con armas trajes bastante conocidos para la peliazul.

La mujer apretó sus puños dañando algunos botones, miraba con gran cólera la nave de freezer hasta que sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas.

-!maldita sabandija, otra vez bienes a causarnos dolor y perdidas?!- exclamó furiosa la mujer.

Sin embargo una de las camaras mostró la pelea de las sailors scouts, llamando la atención de la peliazul..

-son las sailors scouts... Sera mejor que se alejen de ese lugar, no podran contra el-

Serena y rei habían acabado con la mayoria de los soldados, estaban cansadas y con algunos rasguños pero aun seguian de pie y listas para continuar.

-donde estan las demas?- pregunto serena.

-cuando el ataque empezó decidimos separarnos y cubrir la cuidad-

Los soldados se acercaban poco a poco, pero entonces se escucho como las compuertas de la nave nuevamente se abrieron, los soldados se arrodillaron dejando a serena y rei sorprendidas, pero sintieron como esa energía maligna y poderosa se aproximaba.

Lo primero que vieron fue una cola blanca caer pesadamente, seguido de un cuerpo que mostraba ser pequeño y del mismo color, al final una cabeza humanoide con azul en la parte de arriba.

Serena y rei vieron como algo tan pequeño y enfermizo, era poseedor de tal poder, oscuro y abrumador..

-veo que acabaron fácilmente con mis hombres, los felicito- freezer levanto un dedo apuntando al cielo y una explosión de poder salio del suelo pulverizando a sus propios soldados.

Serena y rei se cubrieron de la fuerte corriente que provoco la explocion, miraron al frente y observaron como caían las cenizas de los soldados.

-que hermoso no?, como su fueran pétalos de rosas negras-

-quien diablos eres tu?!- pregunto rei.

-dejenme presentarme-. Freezer puso su mano atras y la otra al frente seguido de una reverencia. -soy el emperador freezer-

-freezer?- dijo serena...


	3. Chapter 3

Serena y rei miraban desconcertadas a la extraña criatura de tez blanca y forma humanoide, parado frente a ellas con una discreta sonrisa y sobre todo sus ojos asesinos que a la vez mostraba estar lleno de sadismo y confianza.

El viento interrumpió el silencio que abrumaba este momento, serena trago saliva por culpa de una sensación que recorria su espalda al sentir tanta maldad junta.

-asi que ustedes son las nuevas protectoras de este mundo, o me equivoco?- pregunto freezer.

-nuevas protecoras?- pregunto rei desconcertada.

-o acazo no lo sabian?... Bueno no importa, al final de cuentas no viviran para saberlo...-

-acaso piensas destruir la tierra, o conquistarla?- interrumpio serena.

-no...- respondio freezer con toda sinceridad sorprendiendo a las scouts.

-entonces a que has venido a la tierra?!- exclamo rei esperando una respuesta que le respondiera todas sus dudas.

Paso un minuto pero freezer no respondió haciendo enojar a rei quien apreto su puño con fuerza, y sin pensarlo un instante mas se lanzo al ataque.

-!rei espera!- serena intento detenerla pero fue inutil.

Rei estaba a una distancia cercana a freezer por lo cual realizo una de sus técnicas...

-!ave de fuego!-

Un enorme fénix hecho de fuego puro volaba en direccion hacia el malvado emperador freezer, hasta que finalmente le impacto de lleno creando una explosión al instante que deformo los arboles cercanos y quemando el verde pasto.

Rei respiro un momento e intento calmarse, en ese momento no escucho nada solo el sonido de la tierra cayendo en pequeños pedazos, una densa cortina de humo impedia la visibilidad para saber que fue de freezer.

Sin embargo rei noto una silueta extraña justo frente de ella y en ese momento fue golpeada por la cola de freezer derribándola al suelo y dejando un pequeño cráter.

Freezer no se había movido de su lugar, solo estaba parado y cruzado de brazos mientras miraba de reojo a rei justo frente de el.

-!rei!- serena se apresuraba para ir a ayudar a su amiga pero fue sorprendida por freezer quien apareció justo enfrente de ella.

Serena veia asustada a freezer a unos pasos de distancia. Freezer levanto su mano al frente y expulsó una corriente de energia lanzando a serena por los aires…

Cayó al suelo rodando pero se pudo levantar casi al momento…

-!sublime meditacion lunar!- serena contraataco pero su ataque fue repelido por la mano desnuda de freezer.

Serena ataco con todas sus mejores técnicas pero ninguna hacia efecto, al final serena quedo un poco cansada despues de usar mucho poder.

Freezer puso una mirada insatisfecha y al dar un paso al frente, en un instante ya se encontraba a lado de serena mirando hacia el lado contrario.

Mientras serena se disponía a mirar a un lado suyo fue sujetada y presionada del cuello por la cola de freezer. Serena intentaba zafarse utilizando sus dos manos, pero sin lograr resultado alguno.

-creo que los rumores sobre un nuevo protector de la tierra eran exagerados, no me digas que es todo tu poder?- freezer aumento mas la presion haciendo agonizar a serena.

De pronto freezer uso su mano para desviar un ataque por lo cual solto a serena quien recuperaba el aliento.

-dejala en paz monstruo infernal- pronuncio una voz.

Freezer miro hacia arriba y vio a un hombre parado sobre el arbol mas grande.

-!darien!- serena se levantó y corrio hacia el hombre enmascarado.

Al llegar lo abrazo un momento y después se puso a un lado de el.

-te encuentras bien serena?- pregunto darien.

-si, pero rei esta inconsciente- darien miro a rei en el suelo, pero noto que ella recuperaba poco a poco la consciencia.

-que hermoso momento…-

-serena quien es el y porque esta ocasionando todo esto?- pregunto darien.

-su nombre es freezer, y ni siquiera nos a dicho sus motivos solo dijo que somos los nuevos protectores de la tierra-

-los nuevos?-

-yo tampoco se de que habla, pero tenemos que detenerlo para evitar que mate a mas gente-

-de verdad crees que porque llego uno mas ya pueden vencerme?… pero no vine desde muy lejos solo para charlar asi que si lo que quieren es derrotarme intentenlo-

En las corporación capsula la peliazul observaba todo lo ocurrido, asi que mientras aprovechaba la distracción de freezer intentó hackear la nave de freezer.

Apretaba velozmente los botones de su teclado sin dejar de observar la pantalla, le aparecían muchas veces el mensaje de "denegado" pero siguia intentando insistentemente, usos sus todos sus conocimientos intentando perforar cualquier minimo punto debil del panel de control de la nave.

Al final no logró nada otro maldito mensaje de "DENEGADO" cubrio su pantalla provocando frustración en la peliazul de cabello largo.

-espere años para esto, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada… otra vez- la peliazul se recargo frustrada en su escritorio con las manos sujetando su rostro.

Miro de reojo la otra pantalla y vio como freezer estaba venciendo fácilmente a esos valientes heroes daban su mayor esfuerzo... Pero en esos momentos recordo algo.

-es verdad!- nuevamente la mujer tecleó sin parar.

Al principio parecía dar resultados pero finalmente logro entrar al sistema.

-!lo logre, soy una verdadera genio!- exclamó feliz.

Acto seguido empezó a copiar todos los datos a su computadora, la mujer miro la batalla por medio de la otra pantalla y lo que vio era horrible...

Serena se levantaba del suelo con gran dificultad, tenia cortadas y heridas en todo el cuerpo, al mirar al frente vio como freezer la apuntaba con un dedo el cual hizo aparecer una esfera de energia.

Darien igualmente estaba muy herido pero pudo ver que serena estaba apuntó de ser atacada por un disparo que acabaría con su vida definitivamente.

-!Este sera tu final, y sera el mismo para cualquier protector de este putrido mundo!- freezer disparo su ataque...

La peliazul vio aterrada como otra vida inocente acabaria a manos de freezer.

-!maldito seas freezer!- grito furiosa la mujer.

Serena vio la muerte en forma de luz amarilla, pero como si fuera un eclipse, darien le bloqueo la luz parándose frente de ella.

Un silencio ocurrio ese momento, serena vio a darien decidido a recibir el ataque de lleno, y solo escuchó...

-adios serena … te amo-

La esfera de energía finalizó su camino y se impacto contra darien creando una explosión de luz lanzado a serena contra los arboles.

Freezer vio como aquel hombre salto hacia su muerte por una razón estúpida...

-imbecil, de que sirvió que se sacrificara si de todos modos ella tendra el mismo destino-

Freezer estaba listo para preparar otro ataque de la misma magnitud pero entonces un pequeño cubo hecho de vidrio salio de la nave en dirección a freezer.

-lord freezer- pronuncio una voz femenina

Freezer dejo de cargar su ataque y miro el cubo.

-que sucede, mizuki- preguntó freezer.

-su padre king cold informó que tendran una junta en los proximos 3 dias-

-3 dias? Es muy poco tiempo, sera mejor que parta ahora mismo... Mizuki reune a tus tropas y dirijanse al planeta railgun-

-como ordene mi lord, cambio y fuera- el cubo regreso a la nave.

Freezer vio que serena estaba inconsciente pero decidió irse, sabia que para ella serían peor perder a su ser amado que a si propia vida. Solo era cuestion de tiempo para que pierda los estribos...


	4. la ayuda de setsuna

El caótico dia siguio su curso, freezer habia abordado su nave y ya se encontraba saliendo de la atmósfera dejando la cuidad de tokio en un pésimo estado.

Afortunadamente no reportaron muchos fallecidos solo bastas perdidas monetarias.

Las personas finalmente salieron de los escondites que el gobierno impuso para su protección, cuando todos miraron la cuidad quedaron atónitos y tristes tras perder bienes suyos, pero nunca se enteraron de la verdadera razón por la cual todo acabo asi.

Rei y serena apoyadas entre si subían los escalones que llevaban al templo, rei al mirar de reojo a su compañera y amiga no pudo dejar de sentirse completamente triste al ver como serena derramaba lágrimas conforme avanzaban.

Sabia perfectamente que serena estaba devastada tras perder a su novio darien, quien éste la había salvado de una muerte mas que segura a manos de freezer.

Una vez que entraron al templo notaron que las demás ya estaban presentes.

-dejenme ayudarles!- mina sujeto a serena y la ayudo a recostarse en un futon que habían puesto en la sala principal.

Por otra parte rei tenia daños menores por lo cual no necesitaba recostarse y en vez de eso se sentó justo enfrente de las demás.

Todas notaron que serena no había dicho nada desde que entro y solo se recostó de lado mirando a la pared con sumo silencio.

-presiento que nada bueno ocurrio, cierto?- lita observaba el breve silencio que rei interpretaba.

-la razón es que... Darien murio-

Todas quedaron en shock, y al voltear hacia serena ella oculto su cabeza debajo de la almohada en un intento de no querer oir más.

-pero que sucedió, quien atacó la cuidad?, intentamos llegar a ustedes pero una orda de soldados de aspectos monstruosos nos atacaron- exclamó ami preocupada y confundida.

\- el causante de todo esto, fue una criatura que parecia ser el lider de toda la flota alienígena llamado freezer-

-freezer?-

-a simple vista mostraba una apariencia débil, sin embargo momentos después demostró que era alguien totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance recibiendo nuestras mejores tecnicas sin recibir daño alguno... Pero darien- rei miro a serena un momento. - murio salvando a serena quien con su cuerpo detuvo una esfera de energía sacrificando su vida-

-eso es terrible- menciono lita a lo cual todas sintieron una pequeña parte de lo que serena sentía...

En los noticieros los reportes de lo ocurrido no se hicieron esperar, muchos afirmaban que hubo una guerra entre paises y que el gobierno les había mentido con información falsa, otros afirmaban que era la señal del apocalipsis el cual se habia manifestado.

En la corporación cápsula bulma caminaba entre los pasillos hacia una gigantesca puerta de acero donde al llegar escribió la contraseña secreta y al ser aceptada entro a un laboratorio secreto.

Camino hacia lo mas profundo del lugar solo para encontrarse con una repisa el cual contenía las esferas del dragon, pero... Solo habían 6 en total y la restante era la 4 estrellas...

-si tan solo la hubiera encontrado a tiempo, las tendria todas reunidas- susurro bulma con gran culpa.

Tomo la esfera de 2 estrellas y la miro fijamente. -me gustaria poder hacer una replica y remplazarla con la faltante, pero la tecnología no puede producir objetivos divinos hechos de magia, malditasea... Goku, tu hubieras impedido todo esto-

Dejo la esfera en su lugar y se sento frente a sus computadoras revisando la información que recopilo de la nave de freezer.

Al dia siguiente la cuidad de tokio pudo ver nuevamente la luz del sol mediante un calido amanecer, serena dormía en su cama cuando en eso una mano delicadamente la empezó a mover de un lado a otro logrando sacarla de una pesadilla.

Serena se destapo la cara quitando su almohada y vio que setsuna estaba sentada en la cama justo a un lado suyo.

-!setsuna que haces aqui?!- pregunto serena exaltada y sorprendida.

-eh venido para darte un consejo de como vencer a freezer-

-de verdad?! Pero como, porfavor dime que podremos regresar en el pasado y salvar a darien- setsuna vio que serena tenia grandes esperanzas de que eso ocurriera, pero lamentablemente...

-lo lamento pero no puedo hacerlo, solamente tengo como deber encargarme de cuidar que nadie altere el tiempo, perdoname serena-

Serena se desilusionó y bajo la mirada -no importa, de todos modos sabía que dirias eso, pero no perdia nada preguntar, pero yo queria...-

-sin embargo hay alguien quien te puede ayudar a derrotarlo y asi vengar la muerte darien- interrumpió setsuna sorprendiendo a serena.

\- de.. ¿De verdad?! ¿quien es?!-

-bueno el.. esta muerto- a serena se cayo al suelo con una gotita anime en su cabeza.

-pero cómo un muerto nos va a poder ayudar y ademas, como sabes que puede hacerle frente? No conozco a alguien asi-

-tendremos que revivirlo..-

-¿revivirlo?, ¿Como? ¿y de quien se trata?- pregunto serena muy confundida.

-mira no dispongo de mucho tiempo tengo que continuar un asunto pendiente, solo te dire que si no hacemos esto lo mas pronto posible un ejercito pequeño pero poderoso vendra a acabar con ustedes para terminar lo que freezer no pudo hacer en ese momento... Ve a la residencia brief y busca a una mujer llamada "bulma", una vez que la veas dile que tu sabes como revivir a "goku" con la ayuda de las esferas del dragon y ella te dejara pasar-

-¿goku?, ¿es el sujeto que puede ayudarnos? Pero no se como resucitar a alguien setsuna-

-justo en esta noche habra luna llena, tienes que dejar que la luz de la luna le de directo a las esferas, despues usa el cristal de plata y dejalo justo encima de las esferas, la señorita bulma sabrá que hacer después, entendido?-

-Si entendi... pero-

-lo siento me tengo que ir, un asunto muy importante me espera, adios,- en ese momento setsuna se va dejando a serena sola y pensativa..

Habian dado las dos de la tarde y serena caminaba entre las calles observando a su vez el horrible paisaje que mostraba la cuidad despues de los ataques, lo unico que la aliviaba era que no habia muchas pedidas humanas ya que todos estaban protegidos.

Reviso en su bolsillo y vio el cristal de plata, pero enseguida lo guardo.

Finalmente había llegado a una colosal residencia con el logo de cápsula corp, se detuvo enfrente de una reja y toco un botón que se encontraba a un lado.

"En que le podemos ayudar señorita?"- pregunto una voz proveniente de un pequeño altavoz.

-ehm.. Busco a la señora bulma brief-

-tiene una cita?-

-no pero..-

-lo lametamos pero no podemo...- en ese momento se escuchó una pequeña interferencia que sorprendió a serena.-lamento la molestia pero mis guardias son muy estrictos, hola soy bulma brief, en que puedo ayudarte?-

En ese momento serena trago saliva.- se como revivir a goku con las esferas del dragon-

En ese momento hubo un silencio...

-puedes pasar..- las rejas se abrieron en su totalidad permitiendole la entrada a serena.

Mientras caminaba hasta la puerta principal observaba a su alrededor maravillándose con todo tipos de flora y fauna que se iba encontrando.

Ya enfrente de la puerta levanto su mano listo para tocar, pero antes de hacerlo las puertas se abrieron y una mujer de cabello azul la recibió.

-adelante sientete como en tu casa- serena entro y vio como la sala estaba adornada de cosas altamente lujosas.

-sigueme, por aquí- serena siguió a bulma hasta su despacho, y una vez dentro bulma cerro con llave la puerta.

-ahora si, como es que sabes de goku y de las esferas del dragon?-


	5. la nueva esperanza

Con las puertas cerradas y sin que nadie se enterará, bulma empezó a interrogar a serena sobre su información que se supone nadie sabía o tenía conocimiento, solo a excepción de algunos...

-y bien, como sabes de goku y sobre las esferas del dragon?- las palabras firmes y directas de bulma sentada detrás de su escritorio pusieron nerviosa a serena, quien no sabía que decir sin tener que revelar su identidad.

-veras... Ehm...- serena tenia miedo de decir algo de más, sin embargo recordo la muerte de darien dado a su debilidad, ya no le importaba quien se enterara ya que si setsuna le afirmo que ella seria de gran ayuda para traer aquel sujeto, creia que valdría la pena, y todo, para derrotar al asesino de su novio..

Apretó su puño con fuerza, alejó toda inseguridad y dijo..-!yo soy sailor moon, líder de las sailor scouts, y necesitó su ayuda para traer de nuevo a la vida a aquel sujeto llamado goku para que nos ayude a vencer a freezer!- al finalizar serena dio suspiro recuperando la calma.

-traer de nuevo a la vida a goku... ¿Y sabes como hacerlo? Las esferas estan inservibles y no están completas- pregunto bulma sin sonar sorprendida.

-eh?- serena vio que la reacción de bulma no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo.- pues, tengo un artefacto que según una amiga mía si la pongo justo a esas esferas pasaría algo y lo demás usted ya sabría que hacer-

-enseñame aquel artefacto, no puedo creer que haya algo que pueda hacerlas funcionales de nuevo- serena saco de su bolsillo el cristal de plata y se la dio a bulma.

-bueno.. No es una esfera, pero porque dices que funcionara?- pregunto bulma mientras miraba de diferentes ángulos la curiosa piedra.

-la verdad no tengo idea, pero confio en mi amiga, ella sabe mucho sobre algunas cosas, lo que si sé es que ese cristal es un artefacto muy poderoso y gracias a el hemos salido con victoria de nuestras batallas y a hecho milagros, porfavor creame-

Bulma pensó un momento mientras observaba el cristal, con su rostro siendo reflejado recordó todas sus aventuras con goku y amigos, y supo en ese momento que todo era posible gracias a experiencias pasadas, las palabras de aquella chica le recordo un poco a goku quien gracias a las esferas salieron victoriosos en muchas ocasiones, poco a poco sintio como la felicidad de traer a su mejor amigo a la vida recorría su cuerpo. Le había creido.

Entones miro a serena y le respondió con una sonrisa.-¿y que estamos esperando?-

-pero solo funcionará bajo la luz de la luna llena que se llevara a cabo hoy a la media noche-

-media noche?- bulma miro el reloj colgado en la pared y vio que eran las 3:40...- falta mucho, pero creo que la espera valdrá la pena-

Serena veia la felicidad de la señorita bulma expresaba, pero entonces recordo algo que la tenia por pensativa desde hace un buen rato.

-porcierto queria preguntarle una cosa-

-¿que cosa?-

-cuando freezer habia llegado, menciono algo sobre que nosotras eramos los nuevos protectores de este mundo, a quien se refería exactamente?- al escuchar esto bulma miro nuevamente su reloj el cual mostraba 3:42. -tenemos mucho tiempo, bien te contare una historia en lo que esperamos a que sean las 12 de la noche, de acuerdo?-

-!Si, una historia!- exclamó serena feliz, provocandole una sonrisa a bulma.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría, hora con hora, bulma le narraba a serena sus aventuras desde que conoció a goku hasta la ultima vez que lo vio en su ida al planeta namekusein, ya que de ahí nunca mas volvió a saber algo sobre el, solo supo por parte de picoro que goku habia muerto en la explosión del planeta.

Finalmente ya no había mas que contar, serena había quedado maravillada sobre los acontecimientos que la señorita bulma había vivido a lo largo de su viaje, con todo esto entendió porque no se sorprendió cuando se entero de su identidad, había visto tantas cosas que ya nada la podia sorprender.

Sin embargo cuando serena le preguntó donde estaban los demás bulma rápidamente cambio de tema, cosa que no paso por inadvertido para serena quien confundida decidio no preguntar, seguramente no era nada bueno penso ella.

Despues de una cena que serena no pudo rechazar habian dado las 11:30, la luna ya estaba casi en su punto máximo por lo cual bulma pidio un avión privado, serena no entendió el porqué del avion a si que pregunto..

-¿para que es el avion? Crei que lo haríamos en el patio de enfrente..- serena había tomado un poco de confianza al dirigirse a bulma puesto que ella le pidio que no hablaran con mucha formalidad.

\- recuerdas el dragon shenlong del que te habia hablado? Causaría muchos problemas si la gente de la cuidad lo viera, las cosas ya no son como antes- dicho esto serena entendio perfectamente la razón..

Finalmente se subieron al pequeño avion privado ellas solas, con bulma como piloto, las 6 esferas del dragon iban detrás dentro de una caja de metal.

Al encender los motores el avión empezó a tomar camino esperando la velocidad suficiente para poder despegar al cielo.

-bien, aqui vamos!- dijo bulma entusiasmada haciendo ascender el avion.

Serena veia la cuidad desde la ventana de su asiento sorprendida, bulma la miro de reojo y recordo cuando había visto como freezer había matado a uno los integrantes de manera cruel..

-serena..- dijo bulma captando la atención de la joven. -veras, lamento mucho lo de la muerte de aquel hombre en su lucha contra freezer, me imagino que debe ser doloroso para ti, y las demas-

El rostro de serena se entristeció, recargó su frente en el vidrio mirado las luces de la cuidad en construcción..

-sabe era mi novio desde hace un tiempo, con quien logre salir vencedora en mis batallas recibiendo todo su apoyo y amor, era un buen hombre y de corazón amable, quien se sacrifico por mí..- las palabras tristes y nostálgicas de serena le provocaron un nudo en la garganta a bulma.

-no te preocupes, ya veras que cuando derrotemos a freezer traeremos a la vida a tu novio.. Aunque tendríamos que esperar otra luna llena dentro de un año y medio puesto que las esferas ya no tienen el mismo poder que antes-

-eh? ¿Pero porque? No se supone que reaparecían cada 6 meses?- pregunto serena sorprendida.

-muchísimas cosas han pasado con ciertos problemas y circunstancias del tiempo, incluso aun me sigo preguntado si podremos revivir a goku ya que solo se puede revivir a alguien que haya estado muerto hace un año como máximo- serena sabía eso, por lo cual le preocupo mucho..

-bien creo que ya nos hemos alejado mucho de la cuidad- el pequeño avion desendio en un campo sin muchos arboles alrededor, escondido detras de una pequeña montaña, un lugar perfecto donde nadie podria ver nada.

Las dos salieron del avion cargando las esferas en sus brazos, y después de caminar un momento las dejaron en el suelo. Afortunadamente no había nubes en el cielo solo la luna llena a su maximo esplendor justo encima de ellas..

-bien serena coloca el cristal- dijo bulma dando pasos atras tras colocar las esferas en orden.

Serena saco de su bolsillo el cristal y tal como le dijo setsuna lo dejo encima de las esferas, rápidamente también retrocedió.

Al principio no sucedia nada provocándoles nervios a las dos, pero entonces el cristal comenzó a respladecer poco a poco hasta que su luz blanca cubrio las esferas los cuales segundos después tambien emitieron su propia luz.

Serena y bulma gritaron de felicidad al ver que todo salio como querian, entonces salio el tan esperado dragon shenlong con gran majestuosidad, para bulma un momentos nostálgico y para serena algo sorprendente.

-diganme cuales es su deseo, el que ustedes quieran- pronuncio shenlong.

Bulma dio un paso al frente y miro al dragon con valor y a la vez con temor de no poder concederle su deseo..

-quiero que revivas a son goku quien murió en la explosión del planeta namekusein- exclamo fuerte y claro.

-... Lo lamento no puedo cumplir ese deseo, ese hombre murio hace ya muchos años-

La noticia dejo atónitas a las dos, quienes perdieron toda esperanzas..

-sin embargo, hay una opción- dijo shenlong sorprendiendo a serena y a bulma.

-una opción? Y que es?- preguntó bulma confundida..

-gracias al cristal que usaron para poder invocarme, e descubierto que puedo usar parte de su energia y traer a ese hombre llamado goku..-

-enserio?! Es increíble!- grito bulma nuevamente con animos.

-sin embargo..- interrumpió el dragon llamándo nuevamente la atención. -al usar esa cantidad de energía tanto las esferas como el cristal quedaran sin energía, por dos años, estan de acuerdo?-

Bulma miro a serena y recordo que le había prometido revivir a su novio lo mas temprano posible, pero entonces serena miro a bulma y con un gesto le pidio que prosiguiera..

-estamos de acuerdo- afirmo bulma en voz alta.

Shenlong hizo que una luz resplandeciera justo enfrente de las dos con gran fuerza que tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos. Depronto se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos que cada vez aumentaban de sonido.

La luz se desvaneció y bulma pudo quitar sus manos, entonces vio como cierto hombre de cabello puntiagudo y negro, con un traje desgarrado de rojo y azul, y un cuerpo fornido, estaba parado enfrente.

-go...goku de... verdad eres tu?- bulma tartamudeaba sin saber si debia llorar o alegrarse.

-bulma?- pregunto goku..


	6. GOKU VUELVE A LA VIDA

El cielo terminaba de resplandecer indicando que el dragon Shenlong habia regresado, y las esferas se exparcieron por diferentes lugares del mundo como era lo habitual.

Bulma veia a goku sin poder decir nada, no sabia si sonreír o llorar de felicidad, sentía como un gran alivio y calma le dieron un respiro después de tantas calamidades que la atormentaban en pesadillas y pensamiento divagantes.

-no puedo creer que seas tu... Goku- hablo bulma con un nudo en la garganta.

-eres tu bulma?- preguntó goku viendo a una mujer madura de 31 años, muy diferente a como la recordaba.

En cuestión de segundos bulma abrazo a goku con lagrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa que reflejaba un gran alivio y felicidad..

-gracias a dios has vuelto goku, no sabes lo mucho que te hechaba de menos- goku al principio se sorprendió del repentino abrazo, pero al reconocer totalmente a bulma dio una liguera sonrisa y puso su mano en la cabeza de bulma.

-no llores bulma, ya estoy de regreso- dijo con su tipica voz amable y noble.

Mientras tanto serena veia a goku y noto que era como bulma lo había descrito, y al ver como ella lloro al verlo y abrazarlo le recordó cuando ella hacia lo mismo con darien cada vez que el llegaba en un momento donde lo mas lo necesitaba.

Goku habia logrado que bulma dejara de llorar, sin embargo noto la presencia de serena y volteo a verla.

-disculpa, y tu quien eres?- pregunto goku extrañado.

-eh?, pues soy...-

-ella es quien a estado salvando la tierra de múltiples amenazas, es como tu- goku tras oír lo que le dijo bulma se sorprendió al ver como una mujer de apariencia debil y tímida a salvado la tierra, seguramente es fuerte pensaba goku.

-a si es, mi nombre es serena tsukino, conocida como sailor moon -

-sailor moon?, ¿es un tipo de nombre heroico o algo así?-

-bueno, la verdad es una larga historia…-

-bueno goku, la razon principal por la cual te revivimos fue por que...-

-freezer sigue vivo, no es asi?- interrumpió goku quitandole las palabras de la boca a bulma.

-¿como es que lo sabes?- goku veia detenidamente hacia donde se hallaba la cuidad.

-puedo sentir su rastro de energía desde aqui, es mas tuvo una batalla contra alguien- serena quedo asombrada al ver como acertó correctamente en lo que había ocurrido.

-sera mejor que regresemos, no sirve de nada quedarnos aqui por mas tiempo-

En el avion nuevamente bulma piloteaba de regreso, serena estaba sentada en los asientos de atras con goku a un lado (ya que bulma le habia prohibido volar) quien miraba por la ventana como la cuidad había cambiado.

Serena veia a goku y noto a simple vista que tenia un cuerpo fornido por la ropa desgarrada que cargaba consigo, pensó que debia ser mas fuerte de lo aparentaba ya que cuando sintió el poder de freezer la diferencia era extremadamente abismal, pero si pudo ser capás de derrotarlo entonces la victoria seria decisiva, sin embargo...

-al parecer freezer es mucho mas fuerte que antes- menciono goku al sentir el rastro de energía pasado justo encima del lugar donde se libro la batalla.

-A que te refieres..- pregunto serena preocupada.

-cuando luche con el sabia exactamente cual era su potencial al 100%, pero ahora con esta poca energia que libero ya no se puede comparar con aquel entonces- goku recargo su cabeza en el asiento despues de dar un suspiro profundo y miro de reojo nuevamente a la cuidad.

-entonces que podemos hacer?- menciono preocupada.

-para poder hacerle frente tenemos que entrenar para mejorar nuestras habilidades, me imagino que incluso ya es mucho mas poderoso que yo, el tambien debió entrenar arduamente para prevenir que alguien fuerte lo venza otra vez-

-ya veo…-

-porcierto, cuentame mas de ti y sobre tu pelea contra freezer-

-bueno veras, la verdad es que alguien muy preciado para mi murio al protegerme ya que no pude hacer nada- serena miro deprimida al suelo, incomodando un poco a goku.

-vamos, no te sientas mal.. cuando derrotemos a freezer traeremos de nuevo a la vida a esa persona, te lo prometo- goku levanto su dedo pulgar dando animos y apoyo junto a una sonrisa alegrando a serena.

-!si, de acuerdo!- devolvió el mismo pulgar arriba con una sonrisa.

Bulma veia todo desde el retrovisor y supo que los dos eran iguales, dio una sonrisa y miro nuevamente al frente.

Cuando el avion piso tierra justo detras de la mansión brief, goku salio y vio que incluso la vivienda de bulma era diferente, cuando bulma terminaba de hablar con una de sus sirvientas le preguntó a los dos si tenían hambre por lo cual su pregunta fue contestada por el rugir de sus estómagos.

En solo 15 minutos la enorme mesa estaba repleta de platos y tazones vacíos, los chefs preparaban rápidamente el siguiente platillo y las sirvientes veian con la boca llena como la joven de cabello rubio y el hombre de ropa desgarrada comian como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que bulma comia tranquilamente su plato.

Goku puso el último plato en la mesa -estuvo delicioso, gracias por la comida-

-yo también ya termine- aclamo serena completamente satisfecha.

Los chefs al oir eso dieron un suspiro de cansancio...

Serena miro su telefono y vio que tenia tres llamadas perdidas de su mamá por lo cual se preocupo de que la regañara.

-!lo lamento me tengo que ir!- serena tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo.

-!nos vemos!- exclamo bulma, mientras que goku se despidio moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro.

Serena corria a gran velocidad entre las calles levantando polvo y sorprendiendo a las personas que pasaban.

Mientras corría a gran velocidad se alegro muchísimo al saber que darien tenia esperanza de ser revivido y volver todo a la normalidad, pensó que debia alejar toda sensación de tristeza que la atormentaba ya que no le ayudaria en nada, asi que se planteó cambiar, volverse mas fuerte y ser optimista ante las circunstancias que se presentaran.

Finalmente llegó a su casa y para su suerte su mamá estaba dormida frente a la televisión y sin hacer ruido subió a su cuarto donde se encerró.

-finalmente llegas serena, me tenias preocupada- dijo la gata de color blanco quien se habia levantado de la cama.

-lo lamento luna, pero estaba ocupada en otras cosas- serena se acostó en su cama y miro a luna- Por cierto luna, tu crees que si entrenó podre ser mas fuerte?-

-eh, ¿Porque la pregunta?, ¿piensas vencer a freezer? Rei me conto todo lo sucedido y por lo que supe es mas fuerte que cualquiera de los enemigos que hayamos enfrentado antes-

-si pero no estoy sola, tengo a alguien de mi lado que podra ayudarme-

-de verdad? Y quien es?- pregunto luna sorprendida.

-bueno, honestamente no lo conozco totalmente, pero setsuna me dijo que el fue quien venció a freezer anteriormente, pero te contare luego asi que dime crees que puedo ser mas fuerte?-

-por supuesto, aun que la princesa serena nunca entreno, entre mas usaba sus poderes mas fácilmente acababa con sus enemigos-

-genial... bien creo que sera mejor que duerma ya que mañana sera un dia de duras pruebas-

-de que hablas?-

-lo siento luna mañana te contare todo, hasta mañana- serena apago la luz y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba roncando.

Luna no sabia que le sucedía, pero si sabía que serena ocultaba algo, pensaba que ella estaria deprimida y triste al perder a darien, pero no es así, estaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, decidió descansar y que al día siguiente serena le pudiera responder todas sus dudas.

En la mansión brief, goku habia recibido de bulma una muda de ropa igual a la que traía.

-por cierto ahora que e vuelto a la vida tengo que volver con milk, se pondra feliz al verme al igual que gohan-

Bulma paso de estar feliz a ponerse preocupada.

-lo lamento goku, pero no puedes hacerlo- dijo bulma con nudo en la garganta.

-eh, y porque no?- pregunto goku.

-es que ella esta... Muerta- goku abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido.

-que dices?... Y gohan y los demas?-

-los demas... Tambien estan muertos, pero de gohan no supe nada, los unicos sobrevivientes soy yo y dende, pero desafortunadamente el esta en coma ademas de que el es el nuevo kamisama, y mr popo lo cuida todos los dias-

-no puede ser... Que ocurrió bulma mientras estuve muerto?-

-es una larga y triste historia goku...-


	7. la verdad tras lo ocurrido

En la sala principal bulma estaba sentada en uno de los asientos mientras que goku estaba sentado en un sillón frente a ella, esperando a que le relatara lo sucedido.

-veras goku todo ocurrio cuando llevabas muerto un año, todos nosotros aun no superábamos tu perdida pero decidimos seguir adelante, los chicos entrenaban arduamente dia tras dia fortaleciéndose para así poder defender la tierra, pero de entre todos gohan era el mas decidido. Todo parecia ir mejorando, pero no fue hasta que una nave aterrizo no muy lejos de donde nos encontramos actualmente, los demas al sentir una energía poderosa fueron enseguida solo para encontrarse con cientos de soldados destruyendo todo a su paso, los combatieron duramente pero lograron vencerlos, entonces las compuertas se abrieron y se vio a freezer con la esfera de 4 estrellas en su mano el cual instantáneamente pulverizó-

Bulma se detuvo y empezo a derramar lágrimas, goku le dio una palmada suave en la espalda. -vamos, se fuerte bulma- dijo goku.

-perdon... De acuerdo prosigo... Todos intentaron detenerlo pero fue inútil, lentamente cada uno fue muriendo a manos de freezer, picoro entendía perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraban así que le conto a milk su plan que queria llevar a cabo, ella entendió perfectamente y le dijo a gohan que fuera con el, cuando estaban un poco lejos del campo de batalla picoro de un golpe dejo inconsciente a gohan, después fue conmigo y me conto todo, es por esa razon que se todo esto, prepare una máquina espacial con gohan dentro y la hice despegar a gran velocidad para que la nave de freezer no la detectara a tiempo, de ahi en fuera no supe que fue de el ya que perdi el contacto con la nave.

Cuando todos habían muerto, freezer estaba por irse pero se detuvo unos instantes, empezó a volar y desapareció de mi vista, cuando lo busque mediante unos satélites vi que destruía todos los lugares donde habías estado anteriormente y entre ellos tu casa con milk dentro, cuando concluyo regreso a su nave y se marcho, pero momentos mas tarde una pequeña nave de freezer llego y se llevo a vegeta quien parecía seguir vivo pero inconsciente... Eso es todo-

-y dende? Porque quedó en coma?- pregunto goku.

-cuando freezer destruyo la esfera, dende intento hacer una nueva pero con picoro muerto no sabia que hacer, aun asi continuo, sin embargo algo salio mal y recibio una descarga muy fuerte de ki quedando en coma, lo unico que había logrado fue que las esferas no se desaparecieran al faltar una-

-¿entonces ya no queda nadie... con vida?- se dijo a si mismo goku impactado, mirando pérdidamente al suelo.

-perdoname goku pero me ire a dormir, no me siento bien recordando todo esto- bulma se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

-si, hasta mañana- goku con la mano alzada se despedía de bulma hasta que finalmente salio del cuarto.

Durante unos minutos el cuarto quedo en silencio absoluto, goku seguía sentado mirando fijamente al suelo recordando el momento de su muerte.

-maldicion, si tan solo esa nave hubiera funcionado en aquel entonces...- susurro en voz baja y con los puños apretándose a cada momento..

En las afueras de la mansion brief se podia escuchar el cantar de los grillos y la luz de las lamparas alumbraban las calles mostrando que no había nadie al rededor, sin emabargo un automóvil se estacionó justo delante de las rejas de salida, dentro, habían dos mujeres mirando hacia residencia..

-la energía termina aqui- dijo haruka mirando hacia las ventanas con las luces encendidas.

-reconozco este lugar, lo había visto anteriormente en la televisión, es la residencia de la famosa empresaria de capsula corp, bulma brief- menciono michiru.

-aunque es extraño, la energia es muy debil a comparación de cuando la sentimos-

-me pregunto que sera lo que emana esa energía ya que no es algo que hayamos sentido antes, incluso me atrevo a decir que no es un enemigo-

-que te hace pensar eso?-

-es que... No es una energia agresiva, es calmada y pacifica, ademas si fuera algun tipo de enemigo destruiría todo a su paso, pero solo esta ahí sin hacer nada- michiru vio como una luz de un cuarto se apago normalmente.

-sera mejor irnos, si nos quedamos aqui las camaras de seguridad empezaran a sospechar de nosotras, ya Investigaremos después de que se trata- menciono haruka al encender el automóvil.

-buena idea- michiru cerro la ventana y el auto avanzó.

La ciudad de tokio habia recibido nuevamente al sol, los edificios continuaban su reconstrucción pero desafortunadamente esto provocaba que hubiera un trafico de proporciones bíblicas haciendo que muchas personas llegaran tarde a sus trabajos,

En la mansión brief, bulma dormía profundamente sin darse cuenta que su tableta electrónica comenzaba a sonar ademas de que su pantalla se puso de color rojo.

No dejaba de sonar, pero bulma levanto su mano e inconscientemente apago la tableta sin darse cuenta de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

Goku por su parte estaba en el comedor desayunando lo que los chef le preparaban, nuevamente una pila de platos cubria la mesa y el piso preocupando al que se encargaba de lavarlos.

-!mas porfavor!- exclamo goku, depronto el sirviente de bulma un hombre algo viejo se acerco.

-disculpe las molestias, pero la señorita bulma me pidió que cuando usted despertara le diera esto- goku recibió una caja mediana de plástico con una hermosa decoración.

-esto que es?- pregunto goku viendo detalladamente el objeto.

-según las indicaciones dadas, usted tiene que ir con la señorita serena y darle este obsequio en agradecimiento por lo que hizo-

-de acuerdo, pero primero terminaré de desayunar-

Una vez concluido goku salio de la residencia con la caja en sus manos, además de que portaba otra ropa deferente (la misma que uso en la saga de cell durante los dias de descanso).

Tras caminar unos momentos se detuvo...

-debi preguntar la dirección- dijo cofundido.-!ya se!-

Goku cerro los ojos y se concentró buscando la energía de serena.

-... Que extraño, siento muchas energias casi similares cerca de ella- goku camino hacia donde sentia el ki de serena.

En el colegio se habían retomado las clases, serena estaba en clases de matemáticas, mina en gimnasia, amy en la biblioteca y lita en natación.

Las cosas se habian tranquilizado un poco mejor, aunque las demás se preguntaban el porque serena no parecía muy afectada tras la muerte de darien sabiendo que ella lo amaba mucho, pero decidieron no preguntarle ya que seguramente estaba tratando de ser lo mas fuerte posible y olvidar por el momento todo lo ocurrido.

El timbre como siempre sonó puntualmente dando paso al receso, serena corria rápidamente entre los pasillos intentando llegar a tiempo a la cafetería, incluso tenia un poco de nerviosismo puesto que detrás de ella había una estampida humana corriendo con el mismo propósito, si se detenía por un momento seria arrollada

Finalmente veia la cafetería cerca y para su suerte no había nadie, serena se alegro mucho, pero cuando se detuvo para pedir su orden la estampida la embistió como muñeca de trapo y la saco del mostrador.

Cuando todos se fueron desafortunadamente ya no quedaba nada, dejando a serena con el dinero en la mano y el estomago rugiendo.

Solamente le quedaba esperar a que terminara las clases para ir a su casa a comer, por el momento solo caminaba sin rumbo alguno matando el tiempo en lo que concluía el receso.

-serena, aqui, serena- pronunció una voz.

Serena volteo a su derecha y vio que tras las rejas estaba goku parado con la mano alzada.

-goku..- serena volteo a sus alrededor y noto que no había nadie, asi que se aproximo a el.

-que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida.

-bulma me pidió que te entregara esto, como parte de tu agradecimiento por lo que hiciste- goku intento meter la caja por la reja pero era inutil, obviamente no cambia.

-espera, por la puerta principal me lo puedes entreg..- serena vio como goku dio un salto enorme saltandose la barda y aterrizando a un lado de ella.

-toma- le dijo goku entregándole la caja.

-gra...cias- serena sujeto la caja y noto que era un poco pesada.

-bien, me voy- goku se dio la vuelta y listonpara saltar nuevamente.

-espera...- exclamó serena deteniendo a goku sujetándolo de la chamarra.

-¿que sucede?- pregunto goku.

-Aprovechando que estas aquí queria hacerte unas preguntas, puedes?-

La caja fue abierta mostrando en su interior unos deliciosos pastelillos de altísima calidad y hermosamente adornados con pétalos de chocolates y fresas en el centro.

-!increíble!, se ven deliciosos, quieres uno?- pregunto serena dándole uno a goku.

-gracias-

Los dos comían gustosos detras de un edificio donde nadie pasaba, ni siquiera los encargados de la limpieza.

Enfrente habia árboles fructíferos y verdosos con flores plantados en el césped, y entre los arboles se podía ver la superficie de los edificios siendo reconstruidos desde lejos.

-el mundo a cambiado desde que me fui- menciono goku mirando detenidamente los edificios.

-de verdad?- pregunto serena mientras terminaba de comer un pastelillo.

-bulma me conto que hay animales que se extinguieron hace un tiempo y con los cuales me llevaba bien, me es casi irreconocible-

-no te preocupes, ya veras que con el tiempo te acostumbraras, te los aseguro-

-tienes razon... Y bien que me querías preguntar?-

-Bueno... Que tan fuerte es freezer y como lo derrotaste?-

-bulma me contó lo sucedido con tu novio, por eso quieres vencerlo?-

-a si es, no lo perdonare por hacernos mucho daño a si que quiero ser mas fuerte, vencerlo, y con las esferas revivir a darien-

-vaya es un buen plan... Pero entrenar no sera suficiente para derrotarlo-

-a que te refieres?-

-necesitas superar totalmente tus limites ya que el es alguien muy poderoso, capas de destruir un planeta con un dedo, y con el tiempo que estuve ausente creo que ya es mas fuerte que eso... Y respecto a tu otra pregunta, tuvimos una batalla a muerte en la cual difícilmente gane, era muy confiado y por eso perdio-

-ya veo, entonces asi de poderoso es...- serena derramo una lágrima. -no creó ser tan poderosa como para hacerle frente, nisiquiera como distracción, como pense no podre vengar a darien-

-¿vas a darte por vencido tan fácilmente?...- goku puso su mano en el hombro de serena. -sin siquiera conocer tus capacidades al maximo?-

-pero..-

-mucho antes de enfrentarlo yo no era nisiquiera una sombra ante su poder, pero entrene duramente llevando mi cuerpo mas allá de su limite sin tener miedo, y finalmente pude incluso superarlo... Te confianza en ti mismo y podrás serle rival a freezer y finalmente, vengar a tu novio-

-de verdad podre ser asi de fuerte?-

-!porsupuesto!, te lo aseguro completamente-

Serena se limpio las lágrimas con una sonrisa en su rostro. -gracias goku, eso me ayudó-

-no hay de que, bien terminemos de comer los pastelillos y..-

Sorpresivamente una gran explosión destruyó un edifico casi en su totalidad...

-!que fue eso?!- pregunto goku.

Los dos se levantaron rapidamente, y al asomarse vieron como una explosión de fuego que se elevaba al cielo, acompañado de los gritos de los estudiantes que ensordecían a cualquiera.

-no puede ser!- exclamo preocupada serena.

En la mansion brief, bulma reviso su tableta electrónica tras levantarse, y al ver las notificaciónes quedo impactada al ver que un mensaje en rojo que decia:

"Nave enemiga entrando en la atmósfera"


	8. las nuevas fuerzas especiales ginyu

El edificio había quedado destrozado de la mitad hacia arriba, y con preocupantes grietas en el resto de la parte baja, todo ardía en llamas a una temperatura endemoniada, la mayor intensidad de fuego se acumulaban en los salones y difícilmente se escapaban por las ventanas. Matando a su vez a todos los alumnos y profesores dentro.

Esto no pasó por inadvertido para las demás chicas quienes escucharon, aparte de la gran explosión, los gritos de sus compañeros corriendo por todos lados, algunos fueron a ver el acontecimiento y la gran mayoría corrían por sus vidas.

Rei rápidamente se apresuraba en llegar lo mas pronto posible, ya que el edificio que había explotado era donde se encontraba ami.

Aparentemente no había nadie alrededor por lo cual rei aprovecho el momento y se transformo en sailor mars, sin embargo un delgado y breve rayo de luz cruzo enfrente de sus ojos, a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, quedando atónita ante tal cosa. El rayo colisiono con una fuente de agua explotando al momento.

Rei volteó a ver de donde provino el ataque y noto a un hombre con aspecto demoniaco, cargando una especie de traje y con el dedo es dirección de la explosión indicando que el fue el responsable.

-miserable, !¿quien eres tú?!- preguntó rei tomando una pose de pelea.

-soy aiakos, subcomandante de las nuevas fuerzas especiales ginyu, y eh venido a terminar lo que el emperador freezer empezó-

Goku y serena ayudaban a algunos jóvenes quienes desafortunadamente estuvieron cerca al momento de la explosión, todos tenian quemaduras graves y lo único que pudieron hacer fue dejarlos lo más alejados del lugar, sólo era cuestión de esperar a que llegaran las ambulancias.

Goku había sujetado a 7 jóvenes cuidadosamente y se preparaba para dejarlos en un lugar seguro.

-en un momento regreso, no me tardo-

-de acuerdo, ten cuidado de no abrirles una herida en el camino- Goku asintio y se fue rápidamente, dejando a serena sola.

Pasaron 7 minutos y goku aun no regresaba, serena terminaba de sacar a una chica de entre una pila de mesas arrumbadas, afortunadamente la chica no tenia heridas abiertas o huesos rotos, solo ligeras cortadas y moretones en casi todo el cuerpo.

Se escucharon pasos dirigiéndose a serena, ella pensó que se trataba de goku así que se volteo pero no eral el, sino una mujer alta de piel roja y un poco fornida, cabello oscuro y vestida con un traje de batalla que cubría todo su cuerpo. A simple vista era alguien bastante digna de temer, serena sorprendida sólo veia como se aproximaba.

Goku ya se encontraba de regreso, volteaba a todos lados en busca de alguien en problemas cuando de pronto sintio un ki manifestarse, y efectivamente una explosión ocurrió cerca de donde se encontraba.

-que esta sucediendo?- goku cambio de dirección hacia aquel lugar.

Rei esquivaba múltiples rafajas de energías que salian de la palma de aiakos dando saltos y volteretas por todos lados mientras esperaba una oportunidad de atacar. Sabia perfectamente que su contrincante estaba jugando con ella ya que si bien pudo, con su velocidad de disparo, darle un ataque directo ya sea en la cabeza o en el pecho, pero a cambio de eso solo disparaba sin sentido alguno. Esto la ponia molesta pues se sentía subestimada, asi que busco un punto ciego donde atacar.

A aiakos se le remarcaba una sonrisa de diversión viendo como la chica parecía estarse cansando de tanto esquivar sus ataques, sin embargo, ella pudo contraatacar con un ave de fuego el cual lo tomo por sorpresa, pero con su mano derecha pudo detenerlo creando una cortina de fuego que lo rodeo.

-!fuego de marte!-

Aiakos había extinguido el fuego totalmente, pero un rayo de fuego apareció repentinamente y perforo su scouter dejándolo inservible.

"sorprendete, pudo haberme lastimado de gravedad si me hubiera disparado correctamente en la cabeza, pero aun que hubiera sido asi, estaba lejos de matarme.. Sera mejor que acabe esto de una vez"

Rei acababa de recuperaba el aliento y se preparo para volver a atacar, pero entonces vio como aiakos sin hacer gesto alguno le apunto con sus dos manos, creando una diminuta bola de luz que se hacia cada vez mas grande hasta alcanzar un tamaño bastante preocupante.

-!acabare esto de una vez!, y no intentes de escapar por que si te alejas te dispararé y la explosión alcanzara a muchos humanos en un rango de 35 kilómetros-

Rei quedo anonadada, el ataque era muy grande y poderoso, no quedaba tiempo de contraatacar pero aun así hubiera sido inútil.

Sin embargo se escucharon pasos acercándose rápidamente, rei vio como un hombre de cabello puntiagudo se puso enfrente de ella estando a merced de la bola de energía.

-¿!estas loco!?- exclamo rei sorprendida.-!alejate de aqui estas en total peligro!-

-!cubrete!- goku levantó sus brazos y tras dar un breve grito expulso su ki violentamente haciendo regresar la bola de poder a aiakos quién atónito sólo pudo dar un salto al costado esquivando su propio ataque.

La bola de poder rapidamente había salido completamente de la atmósfera explotando violentamente. Alumbrando la cuidad de tokio casi en su totalidad, y haciendo que el viento se agite ferozmente.

Rei se cubrió con sus brazos, mientras todo la explosión ocurría. Goku y aiakos se miraban a los ojos.

Todo termino, las nubes se habían extinguido por completo dejando un cielo despejado, las alarmas de los automóviles empezaron a sonar por todos lados y los vidrios caían a cada instante despedazándose al momento de tocar el suelo.

Rei miro al frente y seguía viendo la espalda de aquel sujeto...

-vaya vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aqui... Pudiste detener mi ataque sin salir herido, eso no es común ¿quien eres?-

-eso no importa, tu debes ser un soldado de freezer, o me equivoco?- goku vio que aquel hombre era de la misma raza que el ex comandante ginyu, pero con ciertas diferencias.

"¿freezer? ¿!Este hombre conoce a freezer!?" pensó rei sorprendida.

-conoces al señor freezer... ¿Tuviste el honor de conocerlo?, bueno no importa, debo seguir sus órdenes de matarlos a todos, asi que basta de juegos tontos-

-te encuentras bien?- pregunto goku mirandola de reojo.

-eh?, si.. por supuesto, dime quien eres tu?- rei se puso a un lado de goku con pose de pelea.

-me llamo goku, y tu eres?..-

-soy sailor mars- rei evito decirle su identidad, pues seguia siendo un desconocido.

-ya veo.. Así que ese es tu identidad falsa-

Aiakos despegó de golpe y se dirigió hacía goku quién, al tenerlo a escasos centímetros ataco con su puño pero increíblemente este desapareció, sin embargo una fuerte patada había impactado en un costado de su torso derribándolo al instante.

Rei alcanzó a verlo y lanzó sus mars flame snipers, pero esto solo lo atravesó como si fuera un holograma. Al mirar a su costado aiakos había lanzado en su contra un puño cargado de ki, pero goku apareció instantáneamente detrás de aiakos y con su patada no había logrado darle, había desaparecido. Salvando a rei.

Goku se sorprendió, pero alcanzo a teletransportarse esquivando totalmente la embestida de aiakos y logro contraatacarlo con un codazo desde arriba perforándole la armadura de su espalda y azotandolo contra el piso.

-!ahora!, sailor mars-

-mars! Snake Fire!- una serpierte de fuego se dirigió a aiakos pero este logro desaparecer y aparecer en otro lado.

-!no escaparas!- rei comenzó a guiar a la serpiente de fuego en su dirección, pero lograba conectar el ataque pues era extremadamente veloz.

Goku no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a teletransportarse en cada lugar donde aiakos aparecia intentando causarle un gran daño para que rei lo pudiera atacar, desafortunadamente aiakos era maz veloz de lo que imaginaba y siempre estaba a un paso mas lejos de el.

"maldita sea, aun no eh conseguido dominar ni un poco la técnica de la teletransportacion que aprendí en el otro mundo" goku apareció y lanzo una patada pero nuevamente aiakos desapareció. "este enemigo es completamente vulnerable a mis ataques, pero su velocidad es mucho mas rápida que la mía, incluso mas rápida que freezer y yo juntos... No me queda de otra".

Goku se detuvo de golpe y alzo sus puños..

-!que haces? Se escapara y ya no tengo casi enegia!- exclamo rei un poco agotada.

-!doble kaioken!- goku expulsó un ki rojizo bastante llameante.

-¿!que es eso!?- se preguntó aiakos quien en ese momento recibió un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de goku.

Rei sintió una poderosa energía aparecer de golpe, algo que la sorprendió y se hizo preguntar quien era aquel hombre.

Aiakos salía disparado por los aires pero logró detenerse de golpe, por lo cual un brutal rodillazo le undio el estómago y goku con sus dos puños entrelazados lo mando al suelo tras golpearlo en la espalda con gran poder.

-ahora es cuando..- rei apuntó con sus manos hacia aiakos y la serpiente finalmente exploto al momento de tocarlo.

Desde el otro lado del colegio, la mujer de piel roja veía el lugar donde ocurrio la explosión.

-que habrá sido esa energía que apareció de golpe?- se preguntó aquella mujer sorprendida. -tu me dirás que fue eso, o no?-

Serena estaba siendo ahorcada con una mano, intentaba librarse pero era inútil. La sofocación poco a poco le hacía perder la consciencia al punto de mirar borroso.

-!rayo creciente de venus!-

La mujer rápidamente reacciono y quito su brazo de enmedio, sin embargo el rayo logro a duras penas provocarle una cortada notable, derramando sangre en el suelo y un poco en serena.

-¿!serena estas bien!?- minako se aproximo a serena y vio que poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia.

-mina..ko?- serena vio a su mejor amiga junto a ella, con una venda ensangrentada alrededor de su frente.

-que bueno que estas bien, por poco y te perdíam...- minako fue pateada del estomago lanzándola hacia arriba pero una mano la sujeto rápidamente y la lanzo contra una pared de concreto. Estrellándose con violencia.

-!minako!- serena se aparto de donde estaba y sin perder tiempo se transformo en sailor moon.

-asi que tienes habilidades para transformarte?...- la mujer se quito la armadura de su mano herida y lo lanzó lejos. -dame una buena pelea que haga valer la pena de haber venido aquí, soy sekekyo miembro de las nuevas fuerzas especiales ginyu-

Serena se preparo y tomó su pose de pelea.

-!espiral lunar del corazón, ataca!- la espiral de energia se dirigio a sekekyo quien con su palma desnuda detuvo el ataque.

-no puede ser...-dijo serena preocupada.

-ahora es mi turno.. !el puño de los lamentos!- con su mano derecha lanzo un puño al aire el cual instantáneamente expulso ki con forma de craneo negro.

Serena vio como ese ataque crecía conforme iba avanzando haciendolo imposible de esquivar. Finalmente tras un intento inutil de cubrirse fue absorbida dentro del cráneo.

En ese momento serena no sintió nada, sólo flotaba dentro como si fuera un globo, pero cuando sekekyo expandió su palma la gravedad dentro fue tan poderosa que la expulsó fuera a una gran velocidad por los aires, se estrello contra una ventana de un salon de clases y se impactó contra la pared fuertemente, escupiendo sangre al momento, quedando a su vez incrustada.

"rayos, es muy fuerte" serena levantó debilmente la mirada al frente y vio a sekekyo caminar hacia ella con naturalidad desde el patio. "no puedo creer que hasta aquí llegue, fácilmente fui derrotada, si vuelve a atacarme con otro ataque así no creo sobrevivir, no pude siquiera vengar la muerte de darien".

Serena comenzó a llorar..

"¿Vas a darte por vencido tan fácilmente... Sin siquiera conocer tus habilidades al maximo?" serena recordó las palabras de goku.

-pero no creo poder...-susurro entre cortado.

"ten confianza en ti mismo y podras serle rival a freezer, y finalmente, vengar a tu novio... Te lo aseguro"

-de verdad, podré?..-

"Yo antes no era ni siquiera la sombra ante el poder de freezer, pero entrene llevando mi cuerpo mas alla del limite sin tener miedo, y finalmente pude incluso superarlo"

-no tener miedo...verdad, goku?- serena lentamente se desprendía de la pared por cuenta propia.

-por mi miedo y torpeza darien murió, salváldome de un destino que hubiera sido mío-

"Lleva tu poder mas allá de tus limites, rompe esa barrera que te hace creer que es todo lo que puedes dar, y te sorprenderás de lo que puedes llegar a ser"

Serena finalmente se desprendió de la pared y cayo de pie, tambaleándose débilmente en el acto.

-mas allá del límite...-serena al recordar lo feliz que era con sus amigas, su familia y con darien sintió como emenaba su poder haciéndolo crecer, fortaleciéndose conforme pensaba en todos los que lo rodeaban...

Aiakos comenzó a elevarse por el cielo hasta alcanzar una altura casi invisible al ojo humano, levanto sus puños a la altura de sus hombros y empezó a cargar su ki.

-!no podran esquivar esto... Lluvia de la muerte!- acto seguido estiró todo su cuerpo y su ki se transformó en millones de bolas de energía que tenían el tamaño de una gota de agua y las hizo descender hacia la tierra.

-miserable!... Ave de fueg...- rei sintió la mano de goku en su hombro.

-espera tengo un plan-

Aiakos apreció como goku disparó de sus manos ráfagas de ki creando una barrera protectora, impidiendo el paso de su técnica.

-estúpido, eso no te servirá de nada.. !usare la máxima capacidad!- aiakos dio un grito mas fuerte y su ki aumento de tamaño.

-!fuego sagrado de marte!-

Aiakos se sorprendió y al voltear dejó de lanzar su técnica y con sus manos creo una barrera de ki para que cuándo llegue el ataque no pueda afectarle.

Sin embargo al mirar lentamente y temeroso a su izquierda vio a goku aparecer instantáneamente con una bola de energía en un costado suyo.

-maldicion!..-

-!toma esto.. !Kamehameha!-


	9. REACCIÓN

Aiakos vio aterrado como goku estaba a punto de lanzarle un ataque el cual muy probablemente acabaría con su vida, a escasos metros no había tiempo para escapar, y para empeorar la circunstancia el ataque de rei también estaba a punto de golpearlo.

"!MALDITA SEA, SI NO LO INTENTO NO LO SABRE!" aiakos hizo lo posible para intentar esquivar los poderes con su velocidad.

Como en cámara lenta aiakos se intento elevar al cielo, sin embargo, el kamehameha alcanzo sus piernas, el cual afortunadamente solo lo hizo perder el equilibrio de su vuelo.

Pero de lo que no logró salvarse fue del ataque de rei el cual le dio de lleno y lo mando a volar al suelo, perforando 5 edificios seguidos hasta finalmente colisionar con una pila de rocas.

-maldita sea, logro evadirlos- goku observó el humo que se levantaba esperando respuesta de su contrincante.

Rei por su parte comenzaba a respirar profundamente ya que había usado mucha energía en un corto lapso de tiempo. Goku lo notó y descendió hacía donde se encontraba rei, pero una esfera de energía salió de entre la cortina de humo a gran velocidad y apunto de llegar a rei.

Goku enseguida se puso enfrente de rei y recibió el ataque con su cuerpo, habiendo una explosión al instante.

Aiakos salió de entre el humo flotando, sin una pierna, todo el cuerpo sangrando y la armadura hecha añicos. Era un maldito con suerte.

-vaya reflejos más admirables, no cabe duda que el señor freezer se interesaria en tenerte en su ejército- aiakos dio una sonrisa mientras la sangre le escurría de la boca.

Rei bajo sus brazos y vio a goku con la ropa desgarrada y con ciertos rasguños.

-estas bien?- pregunto goku a lo cual rei asintió con la cabeza.

Goku volteo a mirar a aiakos con la mirada sería, y se nuevamente se puso en guardia.

-debo admitir que la manera de dejarme acorralado fue bastante bueno, incluso pense que moriria... Bueno aun así estoy hecho trizas, pero ay algo que me molesta y es el hecho que no estas usando tu verdadero poder-

-ya había escuchado eso antes de alguien que era igual a ti, creo que si no mal recuerdo su nombre era ginyu-

-que?!.. Entonces tu eres, quien segun cuentan vencio al famoso capitán ginyu?!-

-no lo venci del todo.. A decir verdad no supe que fue de el-

-si eres aquel sujeto, !entonces debes ser quien vencio al gran freezer, el super saiyajin legendario!-

Rei se quedo sin palabras, entonces aquel hombre había vencido a freezer, el monstruo sumamente poderoso quien las derroto sin dificultad alguna.

Goku sonrió y se puso en guardia - exactamente-

-pero eso es imposible... Se suponía que habías muerto en la explosión del planeta namekusein-

-pero ahora estoy de regreso y no dejare que se salgan con la suya de nuevo... Sailor mars-

-si?-

-yo me ocupare de este, por lo tanto necesito que ayudes a una chica que esta sola y muy posiblemente este en problemas, seguramente la conozcas se llama serena, y se encuentra al oeste de aqui-

-serena!?... De acuerdo iré en su ayuda, pero cuando esto acabe me daras algunas respuestas, de acuerdo?-

-dalo por hecho- goku levanto su pulgar y vio a rei correr en la dirección que le indicó.

-!no permitiré que tu sabandija, llegue hasta el gran soberano emperador freezer!, no pensé que haría esto.. pero lo haré si es necesario para destruirte con mis propias manos, el señor freezer estara orgulloso de mi- goku miro fijamente a su contrincante.

Las pocas nubes que quedaban en el cielo se tornaron grises, la brisa del viento se hacía cada vez mas destacable apagando las llamas de todo el lugar.

Algo desconcertante fue que por unos instantes todo quedó en un silencio perturbador, ni el ruido de las llamas, las piedras chocando abruptamente contra el suelo o siquiera el sonido de sus propias respiraciones se podían escuchar, tódo se había ausentado.

A excepción del leve grito de aiakos aumentado su ki.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar lentamente, un espeso humo negro comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo siendo acompañado a su vez de muchísima estática. Sus cuernos se alargaban y se doblaban hacía la parte posterior de su cuerpo, sus musculos se hacian cada vez más grandes hasta alcanzar una altura temible a simple vista.

Sus ojos quedaron en un negro total y una apertura en la zona de su boca dejo al descubierto todos sus dientes los cuales tomaron formas bastantes afiladas.

Su estatura llego hasta los dos metros y medio, y el color de su piel cambio radicalmente a un azul zafiro.

"Increíble, a pesar de pertenecer a la misma raza que ginyu, el posee una transformación física el cual triplica su poder, sin duda es un ki gigantesco"

Cuando aiakos término de transformarse una corriente de aire se expandió rompiendo los pocos vidrios aún en pie.

Su apariencia había cambiado totalmente, un aura oscuro y llameante lo aprisionaba como lo estuviera quemándo. Era escalofriante.

-contempla...- su voz se oía distorsionada y demoníaca- este es el resultado del entrenamiento que el mismísimo freezer nos dio... Vamos transformante en el super saiyajin-

-no sera necesario...- goku saco de su bolsillo una cápsula y al apretarlo hizo aparecer una muda de ropa con su típico traje rojo y azul.

-no estés tan confiado miserable, a comparación de los antiguos soldados que derrotaste nosotros tenemos un poder mucho mas elevado, gracias al entrenamiento que lord freezer nos dio-

-eso lo se...- goku ajustaba sus botas con fuerza.- pero no son los únicos que se han hecho mas fuertes, yo en el otro mundo entrene durante un tiempo, y ahora soy mas fuerte-

-entonces enfrentame y demostremos quien tuvo un mejor entrenamiento-

-porsupuesto, estoy listo- goku termino de cambiarse de ropa.

Rei se apresuraba para llegar con serena lo mas rápido que podía, en su mente tenía muchas preguntas sobre quien era aquel sujeto, nunca antes lo habia visto, ¿derroto a freezer?, ¿porque tiene un gran poder? Y ¿como conoce a serena?... Pero de lo que si estaba segura, era que serena tenia algo que ver en todo esto, lo presentía..

-!Espiral lunar del corazón, ataca!- grito serena lanzando una de sus mejores técnicas.

Sekekyo se cubrió con sus brazos pero su defensa no pudo soportar dicho ataque y después de salir volando unos pocos metros cayo de espalda contra el suelo, pero instantáneamente se pudo levantar.

-increíble, esa chiquilla esta aumentando su poder lentamente pero de manera brusca, ¿!porque!?.. Bueno no importa, esto sera divertido-

-!sublime meditación lunar!- serena ataco directamente, pero sekekyo con una mano logro detenerlo su poder sin mucho problema.

De un impulso Sekekyo se aproximo hacia serena a una velocidad bala, y sin dejar de avanzar la sujeto con una mano en el estómago llevándosela consigo al instante.

Después la lanzo al cielo donde breves instantes ella misma apareció, y con una patada la mando al suelo con gran violencia.

-vamos se que puedes levantarte- mientras sekekyo descendía miro la débil capa de humo esperando respuesta alguna.

Al tocar el suelo y no ver reacción de ningún tipo camino hacia aquel lugar pensando que seguramente la había matado. El humo tardo un poco en dispersarse dejando ver un agujero profundo a lo lejos, sin embargo, en la orilla del crater se podía ver un guante blanco perteneciente al traje de serena en modo sailor moon, este estaba roto y salpicado de sangre.

Finalmente llego a la orila y al asomarse vio que no había nada.

-do.. ¿Donde esta?- se pregunto atónita.

-!patada de sailor moon!- serena apareció por detras y lanzo una patada en dirección a la espalda. Sin embargo no pudo moverla ni un centímetro y termino solamente con la pierna adolorida.

Serena rodaba por el suelo mientras sujetaba su pierna y llorando. -!mala idea, mala idea!-

Sekekyo la miraba sorprendida preguntandose como es que esa jovencita logró atacarla sin que se diera cuenta.

Serena se levanto lentamente, pero un dolor agudo en el brazo derecho el cual estaba cubierto de sangre la distrajo, siendo en ese instante golpeada en la cara por un puñetazo feroz y rodando por el suelo a varios metros. La mujer de rojo camino hacia serena de manera tranquila.

-me tienes sorprendida, lo reconozco, no pude anticipar la mayoría de tus movimientos, pero...- sekekyo patio brutalmente a serena al punto de hacerla escupir sangre y quedar aturdida.

-no tolero que alguien se burle de mi..- La sujeto del cuello y la alzo, dejando sus pies al flote. -así que, terminaré contigo de una vez, tal y como lo ordeno lord freezer-

Serena tenia la mente en blanco tras haber recibido la patada, de su boca escurría sangre y su cuerpo estaba sin responder. Al ver de manera borrosa como un puño se alzaba frente a sus ojos pálidos, derramó una lágrima..

En el instante en que el puño tocó su abdomen una flecha de fuego perforo la mano de la guerrera rojiza desviándola al instante. No obstante eso no impidió que asimilara parte del golpe por lo cual cayo al suelo con tres costillas rotas.

Sekekyo a dolorida miro a su entrono y noto la presencia de rei, quien sujetaba un arco de fuego en su mano.

\- grandisima... estúpida- sekekyo cayo de rodillas al suelo sujetado temblorosamente la flecha hasta que finamente la partió en dos, desvaneciendo la flecha.

-!serena!- grito rei asustada mientras corría en su ayuda, pero conforme se acercaba vio que los labios de serena se movían.

Hasta que descifró su mensaje: "huye.. Porfavor... o te matara..."

Rei sintió una presencia abrumadora aparecer de golpe aun costado suyo, lentamente volteo y un rodillazo la golpeo pesadamente, cayendo al suelo e incrustadose al instante, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor.

Después fue pisoteada abruptamente, incrustándola mas y mas.

-pagaras caro tu intromisión- exclamó cruelmente.

Serena no podía mover su cuerpo, !no respondía!, !era desgarrador ver a su amiga siendo masacrada frente a sus ojos sin que pudiera ayudar!, nuevamente fue rescatada de otra muerte segura, pero ahora, otro ser querido ocuparía su lugar.

El dolor era sofocante, de milagro respiraba y parpadeaba. El solo oír el grito de su querida amiga, gritando cada vez mas fuerte la hacía sentir como una inútil, una niña llorando en un rincón escuchando el tronar de los relámpagos.

Sabia que goku no podía ayudarla en este instante, el estaba ocupado peleando con otro enemigo aun mas fuerte, las demás chicas probablemente aun estan inconscientes tras la explosión.

Solo quedaba ella.. pero sin nada que pudiera hacer, justo, y cuando darien murió. Solo estaba ella.

Rei miro a serena con lagrimas en sus ojos y levantó su mano intentando de manera absurda alcanzarla, aun siendo pisoteada.

-...hu...ye...salva...te- dijo rei entrecortado.

Serena abrió los ojos lo más que podía al ver que le pidiera que se fuera..

Aiakos peleaba de manera casi igualada contra goku, la diferencia de poderes era casi parejo aun estando transformado.

Goku noto que su contrincante poseía técnicas bastante peligrosas y muy variadas, haciéndolo casi imposible de predecir, pero lo que realmente había aumentado, no fue solo su poder, si no sus habilidades físicas, al punto de superarlo tanto mas en velocidad como en fuerza bruta.

Aunque quería transformarse en super saiyajin, tenía dos inconvenientes.

Primero: aun no controlaba ese poder. Al estar en el otro mundo todo era paz y tranquilidad, por lo cual perdió parte de esa furia que lo había hecho alcanzar ese estado.

Segundo: aunque había perdido parte de esa furia, aun podía transformarse. Pero ahora le costaba equilibrar ese poder, sin perder la cordura.

Mientras peleaban goku sintió como el ki de serena y rei se disminuían al borde de la muerte, preocupado, intento concentrarse..

"Serena.. Serena, me escuchas?" dijo una voz dentro de la mente de serena.

"go... ku?"

"no puedes rendirte, eleva tu poder"

"no puedo... No tengo energías"

"vas a dejar que tu amiga muera?"

"no.. No quiero que eso pase"

"entonces concentrate y busca ese poder escondido dentro de ti, es la unica forma que puedes ganar, tu puedes"

"pero..."

"Confió en ti.."

"goku..."

Mientras rei veía a su mejor amiga finalmente quedo inconsciente y dejo caer su brazo cerrando en ese instante sus ojos.

-vaya finalmente acabe con ella- dijo satisfecha la sádica ze sekekyo.

Serena al ver a su amiga con los ojos cerrados quedo en shock...

" rei?... Rei!" La tierra empezó a temblar poco a poco.

Goku sintió una gran energía aparecer de golpe, por lo cual dio una sonrisa.

El poder de serena se elevaba muy rápido y mientras se levantaba lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una luz blanca.

Aun siendo de dia la luna hizo su aparición justo encima de la cuidad de tokio.

Serena lloraba de furia, la luz que desprendía se hacia cada vez mas luminosa y grande provocando que sekekyo se cubriera los ojos.

Finalmente tras una explosión de luz todo volvio a la normalidad, la luna desapareció y sekekyo pudo ver de nuevo.

Solo para observar a serena de la cintura hacia arriba una especie de armadura de cristal que abarcaba su torso, hombros y brazos..

-pero que?...-


	10. el nuevo poder de serena

El cielo dejo de resplandecer, regresando a la normalidad. Goku y aiakos había cesado un momento su feroz batalla y observaban el lugar proveniente de aquel suceso sorprendidos.

Goku sintió el gran poder de serena había despertado, era uno muy grande y tan cálido a la vez..

"bien hecho serena, lo lograste" penso goku orgulloso.

Sekekyo veia sorprendida el cambio que aquella jovencita sufrio, su poder había aumentado considerablemente.

-que le habra sucedido?- se preguntó.

Serena igualmente estaba sorprendida, vio como una armadura azul celeste la protegía, al tocarlo sintió que era muy dura. Era muy hermosa a simple vista, incluso se sentía un poco diferente. También sus energías habían regresado y sus heridas habían sanado.

-el que tengas una armadura no te hace invencible- sekekyo furiosa lanzó una bola de energía el cual serena desvió con un golpe de su antebrazo.

-!es increíble!- dijo serena sorprendida.

-mierda...- crujió sus dientes y voló hacia serena, quién, con sus manos detuvo el puño de sekekyo, raspando sus pies contra el suelo.

-¿pero como?-

Serena apretó el puño de sekekyo y la lanzo contra un edificio con facilidad. El humo se disipó de golpe y sekekyo disparó ráfagas de energía los cuales serena esquivó con un salto al cielo.

Se sorprendió de lo alto que llegó que movió sus brazos y piernas intentando estabilizarse en el aire.

-!sorpresa!- sekekyo apareció a un lado de serena y al entrelazar sus manos la golpeo fuertemente, enviándola al suelo.

Serena logro estabilizarse y al tocar el suelo con sus manos se impulso hacía atras eludiendo la patada de sekekyo, el cual perforó el concreto.

Serena se puso de pie y se quedo sorprendida de lo fuerte y ágil que se había vuelto.

"este es el poder del que goku me hablaba?" pensó al ver que no tenía rasguño aguno al haber recibido el golpe de sekekyo. Sin embargo esto no había acabado.

-no te safaras de esto..- sekekyo salio del humo y con sus manos cargo una esfera de energía increíblemente grande. -todos lo que estén cerca en un radio de 700 kilómetros morirán en la explosión. -!así que pudrete en el infierno!-

La tierra comenzó a temblar y el aire soplaba fuertemente, una luz roja como la sangre iluminó el colegio entero. Aiakos vio la esfera y se molesto.

-esa imbécil, siempre tan imprudente-

Serena vio preocupada como algo tan colosal iba centrada hacía ella.. pero al ver sus manos y la armadura, supo en ese momento que ahora tenía el poder para hacerle frente y vencerla, ya no tenía miedo.

-¡sublime meditación lunar!- serena al dispar su usual ataque, se dio cienta que éste no era como los anteriores si uno grande y muy poderoso.

Ambas técnicas colisionaron entre si provocando un estallido de energía descontrolado, y ahora, ambos poderes intentaban ganar territorio contra el otro.

-¿como un ataque de esa inúti puede competir con mi mejor técnica?- Se preguntó la subteniente de las nuevas fuerzas especiales ginyu.

Serena luchaba por aumentar su poder y por consiguiente lo lograba, la esfera de sekekyo poco a poco se desvanecía. Pero ella no se rendía e igualmente aumentaba su poder.

No obstante no era suficiente y seguía perdiendo terreno hasta aue finalmente no pudo mas..

-maldita sea...- susurro.

El gran poder de serena destruyó la esfera de energía y se llevo consigo a sekekyo, embistiendola hasta la atmósfera donde hizo explosión..

Aiakos noto como el ki de su subteniente había desaparecido por completo. Goku estaba asombrado del poder que serena escondía, ahora solo le quedaba a el destruir a aiakos y dar por finalizado la pelea.

-creo que ahora me toca a mi destruirte- goku expulso su ki y voló hacia aiakos, quien recibió un puñetazo en la cara y salió disparado por los aires.

Goku apareció debajo de el y con una patada lo mando al cielo donde nuevamente apareció y al aproximarse a el lo pateo con sus dos pies juntos.

Aiakos logro detenerse de golpe pero un puñetazo en el estomago lo tomo por sorpresa, al encorvarse bruscamente un codazo le partió una vertebra y de una patada cayo al suelo en cuestión de segundos...

Goku descendió al piso lentamente, aiakos gemía de dolor intentando levantarse, pero goku lo sujeto de su traje y lo miro de frente.

-se me ocurrió una idea, quiero que regreses con freezer y le digas que el saiyajin que lo derrotó a vuelto, y sera mejor que se prepare porque lo vencere de nuevo..-

Goku lo alzó y al correr unos metros lo arrojó muy lejos hasta perderlo de vista al horizonte...

Serena estaba de rodillas contra el suelo recuperando el aliento, al levantarse se tambaleo mucho pero fue sujetada en ese momento cayendo sobre el pecho de alguien. Al mirar hacia arriba vio a goku con una sonrisa.

-hola- dijo goku.

Serena al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba se separó rápidamente y miro avergonzada a otro lado dejando confuso a goku.

-sabía que lo lograrias serena, ves? Si te lo propones puedes lograr lo imposible-

-gracias goku- serena dio una sonrisa y abrazo a goku tomandolo por sorpresa.

Pero en ese momento serena recordó a rei y fue rápidamente en su ayuda al igual que goku. Al llegar viero que estaba herida de gravedad, quitaron las piedras de encima y la sacaron de aquel hoyo.

-!rei despierta!- serena puso su oido en el pecho de rei y para su gran alivio escuchó aún los latidos de su corazón.

-tenemos que llevarla a un doctor- explico serena intentado cargarla, pero goku la sujeto y la cargo el.

-hay alguien mas herida?- pregunto goku...

Serena recorrió casi todo el colegio y fue encontrando una por una, todas estaban inconsientes pero sólo algunos rasguños y raspones, a excepción de minako, quien también estaba grave.

Finalmente encontraron a todas y era hora de partir, todos los estudiantes heridos fueron dejados en el patio principal, libres de todo peligro.

Goku saco una caja de cápsulas que bulma le había dado con anterioridad, y al lanzar una de color verde hizo aparecer un avión pequeño con el logo de la corporación cápsula.

-¿!como hiciste eso!?,- pregunto sorprendida serena.

-eh? No se supone que la corporación cápsula los vendía?-

-yo soy fanática de sus productos, pero nunca eh visto algo así-

-ehm.. Bueno no importa vamos-

Una vez en el cielo, todas las chicas estaban recostadas en la parte trasera descansando, pero el avión se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, pues goku no era muy bueno manejando, y mucho menos un avión.

-nunca habías manejado un avión?- preguntó serena aferradose en su asiento asustada.

-nunca, ni siquiera un automóvil, antes sólo veía como bulma piloteaba.. Sujetate muy fuerte que el descenso sera algo brusco- goku igualmente estaba nervioso y mas aun sosteniendo el volante.

El avió decendía rápidamente en dirección a la mansión brief , serena quito el seguro de su silla y se dirigió con sus amigas para protegerla del inminente impacto. Los controles empezaron a sonar mientras que avión tambaleaba un poco.

A pocos metros serena sostuvo fuertemente a sus amigas y cerro los ojos, pero goku tuvo una idea. Se levantó y se dirigio a la parte trasera donde uso su fuerza haciendo que el avión redujera la velocidad y aterrizaran suavemente.

Serena dio un suspiro de alivio y al ver a goku este le sonrió.

La compuerta se abrió y ambos sacaron a las chicas en el pasto. De pronto serena comenzó a resplandecer. Goku se cubrió los ojos, y al dispersarse la luz se descubrió y vio a serena con el típico traje de sailor moon.

-¿!que sucedió!?- pregunto serena sorprendida.

-creo que tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a ese poder por el momento- explicó goku recordando que paso por lo mismo en el otro mundo mientras entrenaba.

-ya veo.. Y como vuelvo a acceder a ese poder?-

-entrenado y acostumbrandote a esa energia, supongo que te costara mucho trabajo para que logres, a mí me paso lo mismo-

-¿como que te pasó lo mismo?, tienes una transformación?-

-si-

-de verdad!? Vamos muestrame tu transformación...- dijo serena emocionada e insistente.

Bulma exaltada salio de la mansión brief y les pidió a los dos que entraran rápidamente, que era una emergencia...


	11. chapter 11

Las teclas eran presionadas con fuerza y rapidez siendo asombroso a simple vista. Goku y serena vieron aparecer en la pantalla una imagen donde una nave espacial pasaba justo a un lado del planeta neptuno yendo en dirección contraria del planeta tierra.

-reconozco ese diseño, es una de las naves donde solía viajar freezer- goku recordó cuando el planeta namekusein estaba a punto de explotar, y el había intentado hacer funcionar una de esas naves.

-cuando me puse a investigar más a fondo me di cuenta que su frecuencia hacia conexión con la misma nave con la que vino freezer hace tan solo unos días-

-¿y has encontrado la ubicación donde se encuentra freezer?-

-lamentablemente no, pues cuando intento de localizar las coordenadas de su destino, una interferencia afecta mis satélites y los pierdo casi de vista, quizás logre ubicarlo, pero siento que me tomaría días o incluso semanas enteras-

-¿y quién iba dentro de esa nave?- preguntó serena.

-con los datos que me brindo su nave después de penetrar sus sistemas, parecía que iba dentro el resto del grupo de quienes los atacaron-

-!ya veo, tuvieron miedo de nuestra fuerza!- aclamo serena levantado su puño en señal de victoria.

-posiblemente, pero también creo que se dirigen a su lugar de origen para dar informes de lo sucedido-

-hay algún otro detalle, bulma?-

-no, es todo lo que pude averiguar, pero seguiré buscando y los mantendre al tanto de lo que encuentre- al presionar una tecla la pantalla la imagen desapareció, regresando al fondo de pantalla original. -y por cierto tus amigas ya están en reposo, según el médico se recuperaran pronto-

-¿puedo ir a verlas?-

-por supuesto, no hay ningún problema...- Bulma se levantó, saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y prendió un cigarro.

-muchas gracias señorita bulma- serena salió de la habitación y se dirigió con rei y las demás, dejando a goku atrás.

-esa joven me recuerda un poco a ti cuando eras mas joven, goku- dijo bulma sonriendo y con pensamientos llenos de nostalgias.

-¿de verdad, así lo crees?-

-si, pero obviamente ella tiene una manera muy diferente de pensar las cosas... Gracias a mis satélites pude observar su pelea y vi la transformación que tuvo, supongo que como ella no tiene experiencia en el combate o en el uso del ki, tu le enseñaras, o me equivoco?-

-me conoces muy bien- goku rio con su típica mano en la nuca.

-es una buena chica, enseñale lo mejor que puedas- bulma puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y camino hacia la salida.

-o quien sabe, podría haber algo mas...- bulma le guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación, dejando a goku confundido.

Serena había abrió la puerta delicadamente sin hacer ruido, para encontrarse con amy despierta. Cosa que la alegro y corrió a abrazarla.

-!que bueno que estas bien!- exclamó serena aliviada sorprendido a amy.

-oye serena, dime que fue lo que ocurrió, donde estamos?-

-!bueno, muchas cosas!, por donde empezamos... !la escuela fue invadida, después llegó una mujer de piel roja que era muy mala y poderosa que venció a rei, minako a mí, pero entonces goku luchó contra uno de ellos y yo me volví muy fuerte y acabé con la mujer maligna y entonces las trajimos a la corporación cápsula!-

-¿quien es goku?-preguntó amy confundida.

-es verdad no lo eh presentado, el es...-

Minako abrió los ojos y dio un bostezo llamando la atención de las dos.

-¿donde estoy?. Podría jurar que esta no es mi casa..- susurró un poco aturdidal, pero en ese momento fue fuertemente abrazada por serena.

-!finalmente despiertas, estaba preocupada por ti!- dijo serena entre pequeños llantos.

-sueltamente tonta...- serena la soltó dejando que recuperará el aliento al ser casi asfixiada.

-¿donde estamos?-

-según serena estamos en la corporación cápsula- respondió amy.

Minako se levantó de golpe. -¿!y la mujer de piel roja!?-

Serena dio una sonrisa de victoria y puso la frente en alto. -yo la vencí- dijo orgullosamente

-¿como, tu? Pero era ella muy fuerte y estas ilesa-

-ahora soy mucho más fuerte de lo que crees-

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó lita despertada, no obstante ella evitó que serena la abrazara usando sus dos brazos.

-si serena, di nos a que te refieres con que eres mas fuerte?- insistió amy.

-bueno la verdad no se como podría explicarlo, pero, una fuerza broto de mí al ver a rei siendo lastimada brutalmente, y cuando me di cuenta un nuevo poder me hizo ganar fácilmente... Y todo eso gracias a goku-

-¿quién es goku?- preguntaron lita y minako al unísono.

-es alguien que estaba muerto, pero gracias al consejo de setsuna, y a unos curiosos artefactos esféricos logramos revivirlo y digamos que el es quien, venció a freezer-

-!¿el venció a esa criatura?!-

-a si es, y vaya que es muy fuerte..-

Serena fue interrumpida por 3 golpeteos contra la puerta, por lo cual ella dio la indicación de poder pasar. Acto seguido la puerta se abrió.

-¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó goku al ver las demás despiertas.

-no te preocupes goku, pasa-

-¿el es goku?- preguntó minako sorprendida.

-justo hablábamos de ti goku, dejame presentarte- serena sujeto a goku del brazo y lo jalo.

-chicas el es goku, quién venció a freezer anteriormente-

-ho..hola, es un placer- goku dio un ligero saludo.

-ella es minako, amy y lita las demas sailor seishi, también las nuevas protectoras del mundo-

-muchas gracias por ayudarnos goku- menciono amy.

-vaya que eres fuerte...- dijo lita.

-!hola!-dijo minako energética.

En una nave que rondaba por el espacio exterior se llevaba llegaba a cabo una transmisión...

-terminaron la misión que les fue encomendada- preguntó un soldado.

-surgió un problema con eso. Un hombre y una mujer vencieron al capitán ya la subcomandante-

-que!?.. Pero ellos son uno los mejores del sector-

-lo sabemos, pero decidimos regresar pues el general afortunadamente sigue vivo y necesita ayuda médica, además no dejaba de decir que necesitaba una urgente reunión con lord freezer ya que trae una información muy importante...,-

Espero les haya gustado..

Lamento la tardanza y de que el capítulo sea corto, pero sabrán mi teléfono se había descompuesto y lo mande a arreglar ya que ahí los escribía y subía..

Pero ya esta listó y para recuperarme actualizare capítulos mas largos de lo usual, algunos entre semana.

nos vemos ;)


End file.
